wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Skaitia Drakornai
, Gilneas City, Gilneas|status = Alive|race = Gilnean human (Worgen)|gender = Female|height = 5'9"|hair_color = Black|eye_color = Blue; slightly amber|skin_color = White|class = Rogue|specialization(s) = Outlaw|affiliation = * Alliance ** Kingdom of Gilneas * Shado-Pan * The Uncrowned * Legion's Downfall|occupation = Shadowblade of the Uncrowned|relatives = Clara Drakornai |companions = Drasgar Emsworth|mentors = Clara Drakornai|image1 = File:Skaitia_boralus.png}}Skaitia Drakornai, the Shadowblade '''of the Uncrowned, is a rogue from the fallen kingdom of Gilneas, afflicted with the worgen curse. Also a member of the noble Alliance, her motives are generally hidden, however she is feared and admired as the '''Darkrunner, and - albeit anonymously - the Gambler. Summary Skaitia was born around a year following the opening of the Dark Portal and the outbreak of the First War in Gilneas City. The youngest of two in a poor family, Skaitia was usually forced to fend for herself, however was aided by her elder sister Clara. Their parents died some time in the midst of the Second War for unknown reasons, and the two sisters were forced to live in the streets of Gilneas for the following years. During this time, Clara taught Skaitia everything she knew, including thievery, deception, and overall cunning. Some time after the Greymane Wall was erected by King Genn Greymane, Skaitia snuck out of Gilneas aboard a boat and sailed south for Stormwind City to explore the rest of the Eastern Kingdoms. However in Stormwind she was caught stealing from a vendor by a paladin named Drasgar Emsworth, who proceeded to imprison and question her - especially regarding her, a Gilnean, being so far south. Eventually the interrogation sessions turned to mere conversations and she was soon freed, by this time having developed slight feelings for the man. However she left to avoid contact with him, although this only lasted for a little while as they got back into contact following Kil'jaeden's defeat at the Sunwell. Following the Lich King's defeat, the worgen curse fell over Gilneas and Skaitia quickly returned to her homeland. She arrived at the town of Duskhaven after Gilneas City had fallen, only to hear that her sister had been afflicted by the curse. Skaitia set out to find Clara, and was eventually successful, however forced to kill her after she had been bitten and given a scar over her eye. Skaitia too turned into a worgen, but was eventually tracked down by the remaining Gilneans and returned to Duskhaven. When the Gilneans later escaped Gilneas following the Forsaken invasion with the aid of the night elves of Darnassus, Skaitia fell victim to an unknown sickness that seemed to come with the curse, and Drasgar took her to the druid Dorondaer Fadrielad to receive healing. She was ultimately healed by the night elf, however was still consumed by anger she could not control. When Pandaria was discovered by the Horde and Alliance, Skaitia traveled with Drasgar to the Jade Forest. Together they explored the forest and the Valley of the Four Winds before arriving in Kun-Lai Summit where they parted ways; Skaitia had heard of the Peak of Serenity and traveled there to find peace with herself. There, she learned to find inner peace, and even improved her hand-to-hand combat skills with the monks. When the Burning Legion invaded Azeroth for the third time, Skaitia traveled to Dalaran above the Broken Isles and joined the secret rogue organization, the Uncrowned. She was given the title Shadowblade, and as such became a prominent figure among the rogues. Following the defeat of Gul'dan at the Nighthold, Drasgar organized an elite group to secure the base of the Tomb of Sargeras for the Armies of Legionfall, prior to the main assault on the Broken Shore. The group, called Legion's Downfall, were rather successful and even managed to reach the base of the tomb relatively unscathed, however were ultimately forced to retreat following the betrayal of the goblin Kazamo, who shot Drasgar through the chest with his rifle. Enraged at the goblin for supposedly killing Drasgar, Skaitia teamed up with the draenei Maielle to hunt him down across the Broken Isles and kill him. Skaitia was assigned to infiltrate the Undercity alongside the SI:7 during the Siege of Lordaeron. Later she traveled to Kul Tiras to aid the Alliance forces in the war effort, however seemed to spend more time wandering Boralus finding a game of cards to play, living up to her anonymous title, or simply observing. Category:Humans Category:Worgen Category:Gilneans Category:Rogues Category:Alliance Category:Raideregam Category:Lone Raiders Category:House of Emsworth Category:Females